Emily the shadow dragon slayer
by emilydash212
Summary: A new member has joined fairy tail called Emily. She is a shadow dragon slayer and is determined to surpass her missing farther. Only problem is she has a dark guild on her tail. Will fairy tail get pulled into an all out war or can she take them on alone? (sorry I suck at writing a summary. Please R and R. First fan fiction please take that into consideration)
1. Chapter 1

"Shadow dragon ROAR!"

I shouted out my attacks name as a Beam of shadow shot from my mouth and out towards my enemy, a group of thugs from a dark guild, and hit about two of them.

I was surprised they had lasted this long to be honest. After all they held very little magic strength in them. Giving credit were credit was due they were fast. They dodged almost all of my attacks and only two rounds of my shadow dragon roar had hit home.

I wiped the sleeve of my casual black hoodie over my face. "You guys are good, I will give you that BUT you don't hold a candle to me!"

I leapt over there heads so I landed behind them. before they could react I curled my leg around at Head hight in one of my most powerful kicks. "Emily kick!"

-two minuets later-

"Arg!"

"Momma"

"My body..."

My so called foes lay in a heap on the middle of the road leading in to Magnolia,were the battle had started,writhing in agony.

"look fellas,I am headed for the fairy tail guild.I could drag your there for punishment or ... well you could disband your guild for me."

The beat up men gave each other glances before nodding.

"What ever you say...Just please don't hurt us"

Ahh I love it when things go my way.

I pulled my hood over my head and carried on toward my goal.

"Fairy tail" I muttered."I have to find him."

I made my way through the town with no trouble but once I got to the guild I became fearful. I knew some of the most powerful wizards in fiore were a member of this guild. I may be a dragon slayer but I doubt I could take down one of there wizards.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the crowded guild hall.

People were laughing,drinking and just having an all around good time. I can tell you this is nothing how I imaged it.

"Erm...Excuse me? H-hello? Is anybody listening?"

Not one person in the guild batted an eye.

I scanned the room for anybody who wasn't busy that I could ask for help but I found everybody was busy.

A blond in pigtails was screaming abuse at a blue cat.

A guy with blueish hair seemed to be...STRIPPING?!

And a ginger dude had about three girls clinging to his arms.

This had to be the wrong just had to be, after all I had heard Fairy tail was Full of powerful wizards that didn't put up with anything.

I shook down my hood in anger and pulled on my long black hair.

"IS THERE NOT ONE SANE PERSON IN THIS BUILDING?!"

...

Every one in the building paused in their activity and stared at me.

My face flushed a deep red as I stared at the floor.

"Oh..heh I am s-sorry its just no one was listening and it was starting to get me mad an-"

sniff

...

sniff

I looked down to see a pink haired guy sniffing at me.

"Arg!" I screamed and shoved him with as much force as I could muster in my panicked state.

"You're a dragon slayer?" He questioned

I stared at him, puzzled at how he knew.

"How could you tell?" I questioned

He stood up and stuck out his hand. "My names Natsu Dragneel and I am a fire dragon slayer. My nose told me your a dragon slayer too."

"WAIT! Your Natsu Dragneel?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table that the before mentioned blond was sitting at.

I sat down as I waited for an answer.

The rest of the guild had proceeded to their normal activity's.

He sat down and started chomping on his food. "Yeah, I am the son of Igneel!" He looked so proud of this fact, it was kinda adorable.

I shifted in my seat. "So, what does it take to get into fairy tail?"

the blond who I later found is called Lucy started talking but was cut of by a laughing Natsu.

"Well, you have to prove your strong an-"

" YOU GOTTA BEAT ME IN A FIGHT!"

Natsu shouted this with a smile on his face and his hand in fist raised in the air.

A sudden chattering rose from the guild members, after all its not everyday two dragon slayers fight with stakes this high.

"Oh its on!" I laughed. "Get ready to get beat by the best dragon slayer to ever live!"

And with that the biggest battle I had ever had set into motion

a/n: okay that's the first chapter guys. If there are mistakes I am sorry but I am not r and r with tips and if i should carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

I gritted my teeth as a fist covered in flames hotter then an inferno made contact with my face.

This had been going on for a while. I had been unable to even hit him once and in all honesty it was starting to piss me off.

" Shadow dragon ROAR!" I shouted as I aimed a powerful attack at Natsu.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu countered with his attack.

The two attacks smashed together with a powerful explosion.

I was worn out after this but Natsu stood there with a grin on his face. He didn't even looked fazed .

"You can stop if you want. After all you are a novice and Natsu is one of our stronger wizards."

"FUCK THAT!" I resorted back. " I-I have to win this... I WILL NOT LOOSE THIS!"

I felt a strong power fill me. Something I had never felt before. Was this from my anger?

I rushed towards Natsu with my fist enveloped in shadows. "SHADOW DRAGON TALONS!"

My fist made contact with his face for the fist time in this whole battle.

I felt so proud. After all Natsu is a strong Fairy tail wizard.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. "Take that!"

Natsu gave a smug yet adorable laugh.

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. Natsu had Punched me at the same time. Some how it hadn't effected me yet.

The world sudden shifted and blackened. The last thing I could remember was falling forward into Natsus arms.

-The next day-

"Ow my fucking head." I muttered to myself. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the bright lights in...where ever the hell I was.

"A hospital room?"I asked myself. I didn't remember getting hurt any more then usual. Well my stomach did fell like it was doing flips, almost like I was on some form of transport.

"Oh you're awake! that's good to see. Just watch how loud you talk okay?" A woman with long white hair and a red dress pointed to the end of the bed I was laying on.

Natsu was sprawled across the end. As he snored little flames left his mouth. Adorable

"He said he felt bad for hurting you so he decided to wait till you woke up. I am Mirajane by the way, If you ever need anything just ask." She smiled sweetly at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"Three days."mirajane replied.

I slowly moved in a vain attempt not to wake the sleeping fire dragon.

"Eh? Emily?" He asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh hey Natsu. Thanks for the fight the over day."

He looked confused. "Thanks? I beat the living snot out of you!"

I nodded. "Exactly! I only landed one hit on you. If that's the case I guess I am not ready for Fairy tail."

Natsu stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of bed and out into the main hall.

"Look, You may have lost to me but then so have these guys. You are a member of our family now like it or not." He gave one of his adorable, lopsided smiles.

Family...Family sounded nice

Yeah... a family


	3. Chapter 3

So guys its me Emilydash212. Here with some important stuffs. The story get real from here on out so stick with it kay? aha also sadly I don't own Fairy tail. It is a product of the gods.

"Why did I have to pick this job?" I complained as I trudged through a woods to the north of Magnolia. Team Natsu as they called themselves had decided to tag along as it was my FIRST job as a Fairy tail mage.

"I was reading the job...apparently the dark guild master we are after is totally a perv! squealed Lucy. I had to wait a whole week before i could take the job so I knew the names of most people in the guild.

"If he dares try to touch us I will bathe in his blood!" Shouted Erza as she requiped in to Heavens wheel armor.

Myself, Natsu and Gray cowered back as Erza began to ramble about different ways to kill a man.

"Erm... this IS Emily's job Erza."Whispered Natsu as he cowered behind me.

I nodded. "I can take him on!" I laughed. " Lets see if he can get within ten feet, I highly doubt it."

We laughed and joked about for about ten minuets before I raised my hand to silence the group. "I found the guild."

Everyone stopped mid conversation and stood stock still.

"Guys we need a plan."

...

"Natsu?!" I shouted after him. He had run head first into the dark guild I been hired to disband.

I shook my head. "You dumb,adorable idiot."

I ran after him straight into the guild.

"Did you hear that?!" Asked Lucy. "She so called him adorable!"

"Come on Lucy, with two dragon slayers fighting in there we better hurry up." Said Gray pulling Lucy into the guild.

Erza had run off already.

-In the Dark guild-

"Excuse me?" I asked a blond guy with spiky hair who was standing in front of me. "This is my job so back off."

The blond ran his fingers through his hair. He reminded me a lot of Natsu. "Oi, A Pretty princess like you shouldn't be in a battle field."

I felt my body tense as I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to my face. " Dont, EVER call me princess you blond retard."

The blond gave a ,cute I have to admit, laugh and pushed me off him. "The names Sting, Sting Euclife."

I sighed. While I was arguing with the blondie we had been surrounded. Some how had been caught Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were tied up.

"Sorry Emily we failed you." muttered Erza.

"Take them out Em!" cheered Natsu.

(Em...wow Natsu wow)

I nodded. " I got this!" I covered my fist in my powerful shadow magic.

Sting stared at me and the shadows that were covering my fist. His eyes then wandered to the guild mark on my right hand.

"You just had to be a fairy." He muttered. "Why a fairy?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut of by the shouts of team Natsu.

"EMILY!" Natsu shouted. "BEHIND YOU!"

I turned but as I saw the ball of energy I knew I couldn't dodge this that.

I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.

But none came. I opened my eyes and saw Sting standing in front of me. Black smoke rising from his chest, where he had took the hit, up to the sky.

"St-Sting?" I asked. "Why did you...?"

He gave a pained laugh. "Couldn't let a pretty fairy get hurt can I?"

I grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up. "Come on bud. I'm gonna need some help."

Sting gave a shallow cough. " Make it quick fairy kay?"

I nodded. " Right...I looked at his shoulder. Right Sabre!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: yeah...one Emilys gonna get with Sting later in this story and Nalu and gruvia will happen too. two I dont own fairy tail. *CRYS!*

I felt my back press against Stings. We had cleared about half of the guild but I could feel my magic draining.

"You okay princess?" Sting asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

I laughed through gritted teeth. "Just fine blondie...Well I think I might run out of magic soon."

Sting nodded. " I am the all powerful Sting Eucliffe and im getting tired so you little princess must be exhausted.

I shifted into a battle stance. " Do you think we could sweep them?"

Sting shifted into a similar battle stance. "Well, only if you're up for it princess."

I clenched my fists. "Any time blondie."

Team Natsu gave their best cheers as I breathed in the shadows in the corners of the dark guild hall.

"SHADOW DRAGON..."

"LIGHT DRAGON..."

"ROAR!"

Our attacks merged into a powerful beam of light and dark that covered the whole floor.

Unfortunately team Natsu was also hit by our that Sting seemed to care.

I ran to my injured team mates. "Why did we leave Wendy?" Gray complained.

If my memory is right she is the blue haired sky dragon slayer.

I quickly untied my friends and did my best to revive a dazed Lucy.

"Lucy?" I asked giving her a shake. "Are you okay?"

Natsu stood up and sighed. "Got it." He lifted her up and hauled her onto his back.

As team Natsu woke themselves up and congratulated me I couldn't help looking back at Sting

"Erm, are you okay?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes then laughed. "I'm fine princess, what about you?"

"Just great blondie, Just great."

Erza stood up and stormed over to Sting. He seemed scared of her. To my surprise he jumped behind me for cover.

I watched as Erza pulled a sword out of nowhere, Her eyes ablaze."If you dare hurt my family Sting I will make you regret being born!"

Erza flashed me a smile. "There Emily now you re he values his life he wont hurt you."

"Why would blondie here try to hurt me?" I questioned, my face tinted a very light red.

Gray walked over and pulled me towards him." He is bad news Emily. Gave us trouble in the Grand Magic Games."

I pulled away from Gray but made no attempt to get closer to Sting.

He flashed a cute smile."Awww don't treat me like that. After all I did help princess over here."

I growled. "I didn't need your help blondie!"

Sting laughed as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Whatever princess." His expression became serious. "Your good though."

He came very close to my face. "You would be a great asset to Sabre Tooth."

A deep red blush flooded my face. Sting saw this and backed off laughing. "Consider it princess kay?"

"What ever blondie." I managed before Sting walked off.

Team Natsu collectively sighed.

"Lets head back to the guild..." Erza sighed. "Hes baaaaad news Emily, bad news."

-back at the guild-

I took a sip of my milkshake before letting my head drop on to to the bar. It was pretty clear something was pissing me off. Any little thing would tip me over the edge.

And of course Natsu and Gray were unlucky enough to get on my bad side

"Wanna go ice breath?" Natsu shouted

"Any time flame brain!" Gray resorted

Natsu being Natsu picked up a chair and threw it at Gray,who managed to dodge it, hitting me smack bang in the back of the head. The guild was deathly silent while the occupants waited for me to do something. anything!

I slowly slid off of my chair and walked towards Gray and Natsu. I had my head down so my expression couldn't be seen.

"I-I im so so sorry!" Natsu apologised hanging his head.

"Yeah what he said." Gray shrugged.

That was it! I grabbed Gray by the collar of a shirt that I was surprised he had kept on.

"What he said?" I whispered. "Is it...Gray is it so hard to word your own apologies?"

"IS IT?!" I screamed, my entire body was engulfed in my shadow magic. " OR DO YOU NOT CARE THAT THE DAMN CHAIR HIT ME?!

Gray was sweating buckets. "I-I'm sorry?"

I dropped Gray on the floor but the anger wouldn't leave me.

I looked up at Natsu who was cowering behind Lucy. I growled at him. "Lucky for you that you said sorry..."

I felt the anger leave my body. well...more like replaced. The moment I stopped feeling angry I felt an odd kinda of sadness that was new to me.

I slumped down to the floor.

"Well, princess are you SURE you don't wanna join my guild?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I don't own fairy tail brah and just so you know if anyone has mini plots I would be happy to hear them. Also thank you for the lovely review that I got

The guild fell into a deathly silence as they registered the words said by a certain blond haired man standing in the doorway.

I turned my head to look at him as he smirked. "Beating people up IS the way of my guild anyway so you would fit right in, princess.

I felt eyes bore into the back of my head as people waited with bated breath for my reply.

"Sorry blondie, I am just fine here...After all I aint all that into being a kitty cat." I relied standing up and turning to sit back down at the bar.

"Pussy."

What?

...

I slowly turned to look at the smart ass blond that stood at the guild door. *Snicker.* "Kitty's got claws huh?"

I engulfed my fist in shadows and walked towards him. "Ill take you on and whoop your ass in ten seconds flat bud so watch who you call a pussy."

Sting laughed, it was scarily similar to Natsus laugh, and Covered his fist in a bright light. "Dont you know that light overpowers darkness?"

I muttered something under my breath as I walked up to Sting.

(((Okay this is an idea I have had for a long time, I know a lot will not like it but merrrrr..All so jsyk I might pair Emily with Loke, you will see why in a sec."))

"Sorry princess what was that?" Sting asked me as he preprepared an attack.

I stopped walking and looked up at Sting. "I call upon thee... constellations of old hear my plea. Lend the power of a long forgot constellation I call upon The might of the Spirit world to aid me in a moment of need."

Lucy looked up at me. "Did she say the Spirit world?"

I felt power flow through my body as I recited the words needed to gain my power.

"Give me the power I seek..."

Sting was staring at me with a look of curiosity. "Princess?"

"Lend me the power of my constellation!"

I felt a pair of brown, furry ears sprout from the top of my head in-between my brown hair. A tail flicked out from the bottom of my spine. My outfit began to morph over me. I was now wearing one of my favourite outfits. It was a short-sleeved t shirt with the image of my constellation covering it. I had a pair of cute jeans on now too."

"What?" I asked the dumb blond who was staring at me. Scratch the the Whole guild was staring at me.

Lucy gasped and looked at me like I was crazy. "Y-You're...STING! Back off! She a constellation spirit...Her power rivals that of the ten wizard saints put together!"

Sting looked at me in confusion. "What..this kitty?" I heard she lost to Natsu when she first joined the guild!"

I nodded and twitched my ears. "Thats true.. But I was weak from putting my power into the constellation soooo... now I am at full power. I could take him on!"

Lucy stood up and pointed at Sting. " She is powerful Sting, you'll destroy the guild if you don't back off."

I shrugged. "Dont worry bout it! You have done your research Lucy right? If so you know I can take him out with out moving."

Natsu looked confused then laughed. "If that's true Em we need to throw down after this!"

I turned back to Sting and laughed. "Bring it."

Sting scoffed and ran at me. "Light dragon..."

I flicked my tail. "Shadow kitten attack of the stars."

Sting stood stock still midway through his attack. He suddenly clutched his side and fell over."

I giggled and walked over to him. Everyone in the guild had a slight look of horror.

I crouched down by Sting who was coughing like a madman. I hovered my hands over him and a dark black power flowed over him. "Shadow kitten healing stars."

Sting slowly stopped coughing and managed to stand. " W-Wow... I get why you denied my request to join Sabre tooth now... power like that could only belong to fairy."

Without another word Sting limped out the guild.

I flicked my tail and my catlike features dissolved into the air.

I slowly turned around to face everyone who where staring, mouths agape.

"Hehehe..." I laughed slowly as everyone composed themselves.

Natsu was the first to say anything." Wow...you might be as strong as Guild Arts.."

Gray was staring at where my cat ears should be as Juvia clung on to his arm.

Lucy's eyes brightened up as she fumbled around the keys around her waist. "I have a great idea!"

She pulled out a golden key that struck a cord in my heart.

"Open gate of the lion! LOKE!"

I watched as a gate was opened and Loke stepped out and bowed. "Everyone...he suddenly stiffened and looked around. "Emily?" he questioned as he turned around.

His eyes fell on my and he beamed. He closed the gap between us and embraced me in a tight hug. "Its been AGES!" he said pushing away just enough so he could see my face.

I freed my arm and placed it on the back of my head. "Sorry Loke I was kinda busy."

He pulls me into another quick hug before letting go and stepping back.

He turns to Lucy. "Did you call me for something that you need help with?"

Lucy shook her head and laughed. "Nah I just thought it would be nice for two kitty's to meet up but it looks like you two have already met."

"Kitty's?" Loke questioned, turning to look at me

"Yeah I finally unlocked my constellations power." I said smiling

Loke looked happy. "Oh show me show me."

I nodded and closed my eyes for a second as I focused my magical power."

My eyes opened and I flicked the brown ears atop my head and flicked my tail. "Ta-dah."

Loke looked at me for a second the smiled. "Cute." he muttered before closing his own gate.

I stood still for a second then it hit me. "Cute?!" I squealed stepping back a bit.

Miri laughed as she cleaned a glass. " Aha celestial love."

I blushed and shook my head. "NOOOOOOOO WAY MIRI! NO WAY!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bruh, I dont won Fairy Tail okay? Also! hows your day been? sit, relax and read for a little bit. Also if you're wondering when the Dark guild from the summary comes into just wait a bit. I wanna have some calm before the storm **

"How do you know dragon slayer magic if you have never met a dragon?" Natsu complained. " That is so not fair!"

The group of Gray, Erza, Lucy, Loke,Natsu and myself laughed at Natsu and his outlook on life.

"Lifes not fair." I remarked as I stretched my arms above my and yawned.

"Tired?" Loke asked as he shuffled over towards me. I know if it was anyone else they would have bolted but I stayed in my place.

I nodded and yawned again. "I had to stay up all last night for something."

Before anyone could ask what that something was Loke pressed two of his fingers into my neck. I felt some form of transformation flow through my body. I suddenly had four furry legs, two pointed ears, a tail and whiskers. I was a cat. Like, a real life cat. A cute cat ill admit but still a cat.

I turned to look at Loke in horror but his smiling face seemed to wipe my mind blank. He reached out a hand and petted my head. Before i knew what had happened I was on his lap, being petted and half asleep.

"Since when could you turn peeps into cats?" Lucy asked confused

Loke shook his head. " I cant turn just anyone into a cat. She is basically already a cat remember?"

About ten minuets after the whole being turned into a cat incident I felt my eyes droop. I lowered my head onto my paws and drifted off to sleep.

-_**twelve hours later**_

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. My whole body ached as I stretched my arms forward. I felt my fingers hit something fluffy. Hair? I looked up through blurry eyes. Orange? Hair?

Orange! Hair! Orange hair! I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. My eyes fell upon the sleeping face of Loke, one of his arms draped over me.

I covered my mouth to stop the scream that was itching to jump out.

I watched as Loke gave a mix between a yawn a purr and a yelp. His eyes cracked open and fell upon my face.

"Em-Emily?" He asked. He blinked twice before realisation sunk in. "WAIT! I can explain! Please dont hit me!"

I pushed my self up as Loke tried to flatten his bed hair. "You fell asleep in the guild so I brought you back here. It was a complete accident that I fell asleep I swear."

I blushed for a second then smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay Loke."

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Its fine. Wanna head to the guild?"

I nodded. "I am just gonna go to the celestial spirit world to get ready.I will be right back."

I opened a gate to the celestial spirit world and stepped inside. I breathed in the scent of my celestial home that my missing dad has gave me. Whenever I come here I always leave smelling of strawberrys and cream. I walked towards the bathroom. "A quick shower would be nice.."

Ten minuets later myself and Loke were walking towards the guild.

"Any plans for today?" He asked

I considered it for a second then shook my head. "Not really."

Loke beamed. "You and me could go on a job request!"

"Hmmm...a job request alone with a play boy bunny? I think I shall pass." I scoffed.

Loke pouted. "Okay, One I am a lion not a bunny! Two, name one time I acted like that to you?"

I considered this then an idea crossed my mind. I opened my mouth as if to give a real then smirked. We were turning through an alleyway. Perfect moment.

((((((((((((DO NOT GET PERVY IDEAS INTERNET!))))))))))))))))))))))

"Loke~" I said in a sing song voice. He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

I pushed him against the wall. "Yeah...you have not flirted with me or any girl in the street today...you must be a fake!"

A blush spread across his face. Oh this is fun!

"I-I am the real Loke I swear! How can I prove it?"

I laughed and moved closer. "Find some way Loke." I whispered in her ears

The blush deepened. I laughed and backed off. "I am joking!"

Lokes body shuddered for a second then he laughed. "You got me."

...

"I didn't know you two where so close." said Miri who was watching the whole scene

Fuck


	7. Chapter 7

Myself and Loke walked in an awkward silence in front of Mira.

"If I had knew Mira was there I wouldn't have..." I muttered, fidgeting my hands behind my back.

Loke laughed and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Dont worry about it. If anyone asks Mira changed the story because she is a mega fan girl."

We both looked around at Mirajane who was skipping around like a child chanting. " Celestial love between cats." and "I ship it."

I rolled my eyes. "It is honestly not like that Mira."

After about 10 minuets of walking I felt my Celestial cat ears pop into existence and flick around.

I raised my hand in front of Loke and Mira to stop them from walking.

Loke channelled his Celestial energy and gave him self a pair of furry, super sensitive orange ears.

"Can you hear that?" I questioned as I tensed into a battle stance.

Loke nodded and coved his fist in a bright, regulas light.

Mira turned into her Satan soul and joined me and Loke in a battle stance.

"Can you two tell who it is?" Mira asked.

If my ears where telling the truth I had to get Loke and Mirajane out as soon as possible.

"I got this, you two go and warn the townsfolk for me." I said, flicking my ears.

Loke gave me a questioning look. "Who are they?"

I turned on my heels to face him. "Please...I promise I will tell you later...just go."

Loke contemplated this before running off with Mira. "Stay safe!" He shouted back

No promises Loke.

I closed my eyes and focused on the air.

The air was flowing around a shape very close to a humans. I curled my foot around and lashed out at the air. I felt my foot collide with a person, who was shot backwards by the force.

"Invisibility." I noted. "Good try but still a fail."

My ears flicked and registered the heavy breathing of a person directly behind me.

I turned around quickly, but not quickly enough. A fist smashed into my lower jaw and I was sent spiralling backwards.

I could have easily taken that hit and carried on the fight, unfortunately I was sent into the directing of a snake charm magic user. She smirked and set to putting me to sleep.

"G-Get off me!" I hissed before my head lowered and my legs failed me. My vision blurred and shifted as I fell.

I could have sworn that I saw Loke and Natsu run towards before my head smacked onto the cold, hard pavement.

-_**Seven**__** days later-**_

**Lokes pov**

"EMILY!" My hand reached out into the cold air. A dream... no, it was a nightmare.

Emily had been gone for a week. A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK! I had searched and searched but alas I couldn't find her. Whoever took her is gonna pay big time! Natsu hadn't slept as he tried to sniff her out. I wish I could do the same but my magic wont hold up for that long.

I got out of bed,changed and ran towards the guild. I skidded into the guild and looked around. Everyone was looking gloomy. Lucy had her head resting on the table as Natsu patted her back. I wanted to comfort Lucy but Emily was my number one , Natsu seemed to be doing a good job of that.

Levy had her nose in a book but once she saw me she smiled and motioned me over.

"I think I have found a tracking magic to find Em." She said,smiling.

I rubbed my blurry eyes and gave a shocked look. "REALLY?!"

She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the spot I saw them take Emily away.

Once Levy,myself and half the guild had reached the spot Levy crouched on the ground and began to use her magic to create an enchantment.

"Give me a second Loke then it should take you to where ever Em is."

Natsu jumped up. "Why does Loke get to go? Emmy is my friend too!"

Levy sighed. "I can only take one there and to be honest I think Loke should go. He _is_ the closest to Em."

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Why did you emphasise that?"

Levy laughed then turned back to her magic, "One more here...Then double this."

She smiled and turned around. "Ready?" She asked

I clenched my fist. "Ready!"

Levy finished her magic and I felt it fill my body.

Before I could blink I had left the loud street of Magnolia and was standing in a dark,damp and downright cold room.

Back in Magnolia Levy sighed and stood up. "Mavis speed."

Mavis speed would begin to cover it.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran down a dark, damp hallway toward god knowns where. I couldn't really explain but something in me was telling me that Emily was down here. I ducked my head to avoid a low hanging piece of rotting wood. "Hold on Emily...I am on my way."

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG! GET OFF ME!P-Please?"

I slammed to a stop and looked around. It sounded like Emily! I twisted to the wall on my left and charged a Regulas impact in my right hand. "Regulas...IMPACT!" My fist slammed into the wall and left a huge hole. Through the hole I saw the most horrific sight in my life. A beaten,bloodied and bruised Emily laying on the floor. Her clothes were torn and burnt. Upon her back were a flurry of lash marks. Her hair was dishevelled and fell at awkward angles. I could hardly tell it was her. As I stood in shock she twisted her head and looked at me with red, puffy eyes. "Loke?"

I ran towards her and knelt down next to her. "Emily? Who did this?! " I questioned. Anger bubbled in me like water in a kettle.

Emily opened her mouth to reply but a man's voice rang through the air.

"Me."

"You?" I asked, not bothering to turn around and I studied Emily for any life threatening injuries. She was beaten but Wendy could help.

The voice grunted in agreement. I felt anger rise though my body. "Well then... I guess I have to pay you back on Emily's behalf."

Before the ass hat who had hurt Emily could blink my fist had slammed into his face. He stumbled back and coughed slightly. " Well...this is a girl could hit harder then you!"

I looked back at Emily. I noticed her hands were glowing a pale blue. "Magic cancellation?" I asked as I turned to face my enemy.

He grinned and nodded. "Took a whole lot longer then I thought but it's okay. I got revenge." He pointed at Emily.

As he stood and gloated I charged an attack behind my back. As it changed I edged toward the man. He didn't seem to notice. Mid way through his big gloating speech I slammed my fist into his stomach and he flew back,slamming through the wall.

I ran towards Emily and began to remove the magic around her hands. Once it was gone I slung my arm around her and pulled her up. Then it hit me. I had no clue how to get out.

Fear overtook me and I began to panic.

"Loke? Don't worry. I can get us out."

I look at Emily who was fighting to keep her eyes open. I began to dispute but before I could even finish my sentence we were standing in the middle of the guild.

I looked back at Emily for a split second before she fell to the floor.

Fairy tail rushed to he side and Wendy began to heal her.

Things were looking up but something bothered me. Who was that man and why did he want Emily.

Due to popular demand this story is back! Sorry it's short but I had to get this out the way. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the chapter where your questions will be answered!well, sorta**

**Loke's pov**

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Emily ran through my head. Who exactly was the man that hurt her? Why? Why was the most important question to me. What could Emily have done to gain the anger of a man so vile?

I had to find out. I rolled over on my plush bed, in the celestial realm, and looked at the clock that sat on my bed stand. 04:00 am. Emily wouldn't be awake at this time but I knew I couldn't sleep until I got some answers. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. My feet hit the floor and I wobbled for a second as I stood up, my vision made blurry at the sudden movement. I got dressed into my original clothes, the ones I wore after I was banished before Lucy saved me, and made my way through the celestial world towards the constellation palace that Emily and her fellow constellation shared.

Usually I wasn't allowed into the palace but after Emily joined fairy tail I was allowed into, even if only to see her. My shoes made little to know noise as I walked across the cloud like floor towards Emily's wing. As I walked down the hallway I noticed the change in decoration. The cloud likeness of the main hall changed into a deep purple marble. It was breath taking to say the least. The marble was smooth and gave the same shine that Emily had in her eyes.

My pace slowed as I walked to Emily's door and raised my hand. "Will she be mad?" I thought out loud. As if to answer my question Emily's voice called out to me.

"Loke?"

There was I quick scramble and the door flew open to reveal Emily who was also in her casual day clothes. She looked me over then pulled me inside her room and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she plopped down onto her bed.

I shrugged. "Could ask you the same."

A troubled look fell onto Emily's face and she looked at me. "W-Well... I was thinking...No it's dumb."

I sat on the bed next to her. "I doubt it. What is it?"

She sighed. "I was thinking of giving Lucy my platinum key..."

I was shocked. A platinum key was worth more money then the reward of every S class mission posted in Fairy Tail put together.

"It's just..." Emily started. " You really seem to like her and I want to be able to help the guild more. What do you think?"

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts. Part of me was hoping for a love confession or something of the sorts.

"I think that's a great idea Emily." I said. "As I answered your question could you answer one of mine?"

She nodded but before I could even ask her the question she was answering it.

"I guess you want to know who the guy was that you fought and why he was trying to kill me." She started. "Honestly I dont know much myself. I know that his real name is Darrell and he is the leader of a dark guild. As far as I know they want me dead because of my strength. I usually have no problem taking them out but it was like they got a power boost of some kind."

She sighed and lay back down on her bed. "Look Loke can I talk to you in the morning about it? I just need some sleep before tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up to leave. "Night."

**short chapter again I know. Sorry! I will get back to writing long ones soon I promise! bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily's pov**

The sun's light filled my bedroom as I lay in bed and stared at the wall. My body,although healed, was till pained. I rolled over slowly and looked at my alarm clock. half nine. Right! Up an' at them Emily.

I slowly sat up and ran my hand through my hair. Some thing was bothering me but I couldn't pinpoint it. As I got dressed into my casual clothes and did my daily routine I slowly began to remember the tired haze that was last night. Loke had agreed with me on giving Lucy my key so I guess I can't go back on that now. He had also questioned me about the dark guild on my tail. I remember the lie rolling of my tongue. A dark guild that wanted me dead for my strength would be a piece of cake. The reason they wanted me dead ran a whole lot deeper and I couldn't involve anyone into it.

I nodded and ran quickly out of my room and opened my gate to the guild . Telling people the truth would ruin everything I have been working for.

I opened my eyes and was met by the face of a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hey! Look guys it's Emily!" He shouted as he poked my face. "Are you actually here?"

I nodded and slowly back up towards the bar. Natsu is so weird! Still he's kinda cute.

"Hey Emily." Mira said in her happy voice as I took a seat. "Can I get you something?"

I lightly shook my head. "I already ate. Actually have you seen Lucy? "

Mira nodded and looked up. "I think she's back at her house."

I jumped up from my seat and bolted out the guild door towards Lucy's house.

A second later my fist was tapping on lucy's door

The door flew open and a smiling Lucy was before me.

"Hey emily!" She cheered.

I smiled lightly at her before closing my eyes and pushing my hand up to her face.

she blinked several times before gasping at what she saw.

"Your key? " she asked

Guys...i know it's been ages but I just got super bored of this story...I might carry it on depending.


End file.
